Scaldera
Scaldera aslo known as the Pyroclastic Fiend is a large, six legged insect-like creature inhabiting the Earth Temple that serves as a Boss in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Battle As Link enters the final room of the Earth Temple, he encounters Ghirahim inside, who explains his intentions to Link. As a means to release his anger for losing Zelda, he attempts to crush Link with a large boulder, which then reveal itself as Scaldera and engages Link in battle. As the battle begins, Link must run across the sloped bridge as Scaldera gives chase. Scaldera will shoot large fireballs at Link, which he can avoid by moving to the side. He can also restock on Bombs there. Link must throw a Bomb at Scaldera to damage it, which will cause it to roll back down the bridge. As Link approaches it, Scaldera will get up and begin inhaling to unleash a fireball. Link needs to throw another Bomb into its gaping mouth, which will explode inside Scaldera and break away some of its rocky exterior. It will then fall to the the ground and its eye will be exposed, which was originally concealed by the aforementioned exterior. Scaldera will be momentarily stunned at this point, allowing Link the opportunity to strike its eye. Scaldera will then shortly get up and ignite itself on fire, preventing Link's attacks as it chases him up the slope again. Link must simply throw another Bomb to force it back down, followed by another Bomb into its gaping mouth, to extinguish the flames and continue his attack on the eye once more. As Scaldera receives more damage, its strategy will gradually change. Its eye will eventually start to move as it tries to avoid Link's attacks. Eventually, Scaldera will change its entire strategy as it climbs to the very end of the bridge and then curls into a boulder as it rolls down at Link. This can be avoided by moving to the side just as Scaldera passes. Scaldera's fireballs will also begin curving toward Link. Continuing to attack its eye will eventually kill it and allow Link to continue his progress. In Game descriptions Fi's comment "This fearsome monster inhabits the deepest recesses of the Earth Temple. It can be categorized as a "Pyroclastic Fiend". Its body is completely covered in rock, but you can see its weak point, the eye, through the cracks in this outer shell. If you are able to remove parts of this creature's rocky shell, you will vastly increase your probability of success. There is a 0% probability that your sword will be effective against the rock that covers this target's body. I strongly recommend using items with powerful destructive properties. There is a 100% probability that bombs that come into contact with Scaldera's body will immediately explode, due to the creature's high body temperature. Analysis indicates that explosions on Scaldera's outer surface will not yield desired results, however. You must look for a more effective target site. Results from my analysis confirm that in order to remove the rocks covering Scaldera, you will need to inflict powerful internal damage. When Scaldera is inhaling a large amount of air, I suggest throwing a bomb into its mouth." Category:Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses